


Hesitation

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, M/M, does felix fence???, i don't know but he does now, that's not actually a lot of it oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Maybe if he hadn't hesitated, he would've gotten the boy.(In which I spun some wheels, got Felix (PV)/Nath and angst, then proceeded to bullshit my way through this entire oneshot)
Relationships: Félix (PV)/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spin the Wheel Oneshots





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this Spin The Wheel collection thing is basically, spin some wheels (the ones that have a bunch of options for you to choose from), get some characters (or a list of some ships for a character you like), get a genre (fluff, angst, etc.), write a oneshot
> 
> I am, of course, always and foremost a Nathaniel stan account so obviously my wheel was just gonna be Nathaniel ships that have more than 10 works on ao3-

Felix jolted as someone bumped into him. He turned around at the offender, a boy with red hair who had rounded the corner too quickly. The boy looked up, bangs covering his left eye. “S-Sorry.”

“Watch where you’re going,” Felix responded, tone cold. He paused upon examining the boy’s bangs, “How do you _ see _ ?”

“Oh really, that’s the takeaway here?” The boy huffed. “No acknowledgement of the apology, just ‘oh hey, your hair’. Hair really isn’t that hard to see through. I don’t know why people always make such a big deal out of it.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at him. The boy rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and walking past the taller boy. Felix pulled out his own and started texting one of his fencing buddies.

**Direct Messages - Felix & Adrien**

**Felix:** Some boy bumped into me while walking then proceeded to sass me

**Adrien:** lol

**Felix:** do not “lol” me

**Adrien:** lol

**Adrien:** jkjk

**Felix:** his hairstyle was bizarre how does he even see out of his left eye with his bangs covering it

**Adrien:** ,,,,by any chance did this boy have red hair and blue eyes

**Felix:** Yes?

**  
** **  
** **Adrien:** oh my god

**Yall**

**Adrien added Felix to Yall**

**Adrien added Nathaniel to Yall**

**Adrien:** This is funny to me that you two bumped into each other and I know both of you so have fun

**Adrien left Yall**

**Felix:**

**  
** **  
** **Nathaniel:**

****  
**  
** **Felix:** Huh

\---

Felix and Nathaniel somehow became friends through that chatroom.

(Adrien always liked to brag about setting the two up.)

They met in person every weekend to eat lunch and talk.

Nathaniel was a very sweet boy and a talented artist. Although Felix would argue Nathaniel was the real piece of work, with his silky hair and mesmerizing eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. He adored the conversations they had where Nathaniel would rib back to his own snark, showcasing the rare case of confidence from the Jewish boy.

Perhaps Felix was in deep.

Scratch that, he definitely was.

Kagami knocked him to the floor again. She helped him up, “You’re distracted.”

His eyes wandered over to the art room, staring through the window at the artist drawing something out of sight, talking excitedly to someone next to him. Kagami followed his gaze. 

She glanced back towards Felix, “Don’t hesitate.”

Kagami didn’t elaborate before moving back into a fencing position.

_ Don’t hesitate, huh? _

\---

Felix stood in front of the shocked redhead.

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it,” Felix huffed, looking away. His gaze traveled back to his crush as the boy bit his lip.

“So… You like me?”

“Yeah.”

Nathaniel suddenly took on a guilty expression with a hint of worry.

“So you don’t like boys?” Felix theorized.

Nathaniel shook his head, “No, no. It’s just… I already have a boyfriend.”

Felix’s world shattered around him.

Nathaniel’s phone chimed with a notification. He pulled it out, looking at it, wincing.

“Ah, that’s him. I, uh, have to go.” As Nathaniel talked, he started to walk away. He turned around right before walking out of sight. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, before disappearing.

Felix stared at the last spot the boy was in.

_ I was too late. _

_ I’ve never felt this overwhelming pain before. _

His hand reached up to clutch at his shirt, twisting the fabric in his hands.

_ Maybe if I was faster, things would be different. _

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I don't know his personality-


End file.
